


The Black Hole of Homosexuality

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following one of the best nights of her life - and the first (of probably many) with a woman - Clarke Griffin feels inclined to keep her best friend in the loop...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Hole of Homosexuality

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post: http://noiseinallthequietspaces.tumblr.com/post/126509393793/thisishowik-roll-kiss-harder

Clarke's eyelids fluttered open slowly the morning sunlight brushing across her cheeks to warm her skin through the breaks in the blinds. The blonde haired woman let out a soft sigh before turning her head away from the light to bury her face in dark brown curls. “Good morning,” A soft voice murmured into Clarke's ear, prompting a disgruntled noise to escape Clarke's lips as she pressed her face into the speaker's shoulder. “Oh, did I wear you out last night?”

 

“I think,” Clarke mumbled, slipping her hand upwards across the other woman's bare chest, bypassing the temptation of her uncovered breasts in favour of giving a sleepy pat to her shoulder. “That we wore each other out.”

 

The woman hummed in agreement. “I suppose you could say that.”

 

“Ugh,” Clarke groaned pushing her body upwards to glower into the woman's bright – soft, happy, excited – green eyes. “Why are you so awake Lexa?”

 

“Sorry Clarke,” She grinned tapping Clarke's nose with the tip of her finger. “I guess I'm a morning person.”

 

“You're an alien.” Clarke replied as she flopped back down to rest against Lexa's chest.

 

Lexa chuckled, the sound reverberating throughout her chest, causing the corners of Clarke's lips to lift into a smile. “Do you want coffee, or tea?” Lexa murmured brushing her fingers through Clarke's wild blonde hair. “I'll make us some breakfast.”

 

“After the amount of sleep we got last night,” Clarke smirked licking her lips as she let her eyes run across Lexa's torso. “It'd best be coffee.”

 

“Right,” Lexa drawled, hesitating a moment before leaning down to press her lips against Clarke's mouth in a long slow kiss. “Breakfast in bed for the Princess coming right up.”

 

“Thanks Commander.” Clarke whispered with a sigh as she licked her lips.

 

The blonde haired woman watched as Lexa slipped out of the bed. Her bare tanned skin littered with various marks – the red welts caused by Clarke's fingers raking across her back, pink bite marks that formed a perfect impression of Clarke's teeth, and light bruises dotted across her neck, hips, and thighs from Clarke's mouth. Lexa paused by the doorway to shrug a loose shirt over her shoulders, the hem falling to mid-thigh before throwing a smile over her shoulder and stepping out into the rest of her apartment.

 

Clarke let the smile on her lips stretch across her face as she leaned back on the soft sheets. “Best night ever,” She declared to the emptiness of Lexa's bedroom. Clarke laid still for a minute, her eyes closed, and a goofy smile etched onto her lips before she rolled onto her side and reached over the side of the bed to drag her phone out of the pocket of her discarded jeans. “So,” Clarke typed out on the small device, picturing the incredulous expression that she was sure would appear on Raven's face when she read her message. “I think I might be gay...”

 

It took five minutes for the phone in Clarke's hand to buzz with a reply, and by then the smell of bacon had filled the apartment. “What the actual,” Raven's text began forcing an amused snort to escape Clarke's nose. “Dude, seriously? Sweet! I mean, for real, like you just realised it or...?”

 

“Like I was just with a girl...” Clarke frowned at the words – with did not properly describe the situation.

 

Raven's reply came almost instantly. “With, or _with_ Clarke! The distinction is important!”

 

“With as in we had the best sex of my life last night.” Clarke typed out with a silly smile on her lips. 

 

“Talking about something fun Clarke?” Lexa asked with a tilt of her head as she stepped back through the doorway. The dark haired woman held a tray in her hands with a pair of plates and two steaming mugs of coffee. “Bacon sandwiches and coffee, I hope that's all right?”

 

“That's perfect.” Clarke mumbled, dropping her phone back onto the floor as she scooted into a sitting position against the pillows. “You're perfect.”

 

Lexa's cheeks flushed pink and her eyes refused to meet Clarke's gaze as she settled the tray on the bedside table before climbing back onto the bed. “I...” She mumbled reaching out to take one of the mugs of coffee, cradling it between her hands before sipping the hot liquid. “Thank you.” 

 

Clarke grinned, leaning over to place a soft kiss against Lexa's cheek, “Don't be silly.”

 

“Anyway,” Lexa huffed playfully her eyes narrowing as she nudged Clarke's arm with her elbow. “You never answered.”

 

“Oh,” Clarke said. “Just Raven, I err, told her about you. In general terms.”

 

“And what did you say?” Lexa murmured softly, her eyes focused on Clarke's face, taking in the upward curl of her lips and the shimmer of her blue eyes. 

 

“That last night might have been the best sex of my life.” Clarke answered honestly with a small shrug of her shoulders. 

 

“I bet I can make this morning better...” Lexa whispered as she leaned over to capture Clarke's lips in a tender kiss. “Do you want to try?”

 

Clarke merely smiled as slipped her fingers under the edge of Lexa's t-shirt.

 

*

 

Three hours later Clarke picked up her phone from the floor as she tugged her jeans back onto her legs. “Oh fuck,” She chuckled as she tapped the screen.

 

“Oh fuck?” Lexa asked with a raised eyebrow, her eyes glued to the sight of the bite marks that spanned Clarke's shoulders. “Something wrong?”

 

“Not wrong,” Clarke replied with a shake of her head and an amused laugh. “Um, Raven might have been texting me since...”

 

“Oh.” Lexa swallowed, her cheeks burning red, lifted her eyes to meet Clarke's gaze. “What has she said?”

 

“She wants to know whether I've fallen head first into the black hole of homosexuality.” Clarke answered with a snort. “If the last twenty four hours are anything to go by...”  


“Then you most definitely have.” Lexa chuckled, stepping around the bed to twine her arms around Clarke's hips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing more than the situation and a few phrases used (mainly the black hole bit, because, that's hilarious).


End file.
